con_omniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Excelsis
The Kingdom of Excelsis 'is the planetary nation. History Government The government of the Kingdom of Excelsis is easily comparable to many other local monarchies. The Empress (and all subsequent monarchs that will follow after her) is not only the head of government, but holds complete control over her advisory council. It being difficult to run a nation completely alone and given that it is not an absolute monarchy, the Empress appoints a Council of Advisory to oversee affairs for her. As such, the Empress mainly holds power in times of austerity, but can dismiss advisers and dissolve advisory organizations at any time. The Advisory Council oversees the departments of the Kingdom of Excelsis, including the Prime Minister, who is head of state. Each minister is appointed by the Empress personally. However, many of the ministers are either friends of the Empress or Heroes of the Revolution. Each minister is in charge of their respective organization. They assign the individual chairs. For example, the head of the Ministry of War, while being supreme commander of the Armed Forced of Excelsis, assigns individual commanders. All ministers have control over their budget and what their organization does. The Prime Minister is head of the government and is elected by the respective party, while also given approval by the Empress, which usually happens. Each organization have their own symbols and jurisdiction, and each leader is treated as nobility in society given their proximity to the Empress. They are not allowed to interfere with other organizations unless necessary such the Chairman of War becoming the Chairman of Security as a result of interior threats Cabinet level ministries can be established if the need is necessary. Political Parties * Indicates ruling party, coalition included, O indicates opposition: Given that Excelsis operates under a parliamentary system, the people of Excelsis, under the Constitution, were enabled to form political parties. While the parliament does act as more of a token institution in an effort to please the people, with the absence of an advisor and a monarch it has. * 'Phoenix Front of Excelsis (PFE, 200 Seats, DISSOLVED) *: The Phoenix Front of Excelsis is a rather unique party. It’s radical militaristic and nationalistic power, in lieu of recent revolts have risen given its’ promises for a renewed Kingdom (or Regency.) The party advocates militarism and has in recent years developed its’ own paramilitary and student corps. The party regards the democracy set in place by the first Constitution as a failure, and would prefer a stronger monarch and unified nation in place of this so Excelsis could dream of becoming a great empire once more, as well as a stable society. In the chaos of the Council of Elders, the party has found itself the ruling party, and has instated propaganda and a brutal war against dissenters. The party venerates devotion to the state, and is unfortunately vehemently opposed by many, yet it draws much of its support from the youth and the old military class. * The Conservative Party (ECP. 65 Seats) *: The Conservative Party is regarded as one of the oldest parties present in the nation. It is notably pro-monarchy and an advocate of traditional beliefs, attitudes, and philosophy (both economically and socially) while also maintaining some level of the current system. Opposed to radical leftist and liberal changes to the status quo, conservatives too seek to set in place an orderly society, which brings them in line with the Phoenix Front. They are also pro-military, albeit without the level of conscription that the Phoenix Front abides by. They promote a regulated market economy. * Excelsis National Party (NP, 60 Seats) *: This party is unique given its rather unorthodox ideological structure. For one, much of the powerbase comes from military men and the upper class of Excelsis, but also loyalists to the previous monarchy. The party has taken a pro-monarchy stance and advocates for a reduction of parliamentary power in exchange for more military control over the state. Additionally, the party takes a largely conservative and reactionary stance on social issues and promotes laissez faire capitalism with limited intervention from the state, while also promoting national stability and a popular government. Much of the party’s power base has been included in the Phoenix Front cabinet’s military staff. * Centre Party (C, 55 Seats) O: This party is one of the oldest and most popular in the Kingdom of Excelsis. They promote a reduced monarchy and a less enforced military. Economically, they believe that the freer the market, the freer the people, and advocate for the political and individual rights of the individual. It draws much of its support from the upper middle class. * Liberal Party of Excelsis (ELP, 43 Seats) O: This party is considered more liberal than Centre, with the main difference being a more regulated economy and the inclusion of basic civil liberties for all as basic human rights. Espousing progressive policies, they are notably anti-military and anti-monarchy, and they seek to reduce the monarch’s role to that of nothing more than a figurehead. The Liberals seek to create a society wherein every man and woman is free to live their own lives with full opportunities regardless of status. They draw support from the middle-class and the upper strata of the poor. * Social Democratic Party (SDP, 51 Seats) O: This party is regarded by one of the most radical and “different” from other parties. They aim to reform the economic system by aligning it with social welfare while maintaining capitalism, unlike the Left Revolutionary Front. They are considered more liberal than most other parties, and their stance on the monarch ranges from abolition of the post to a severe reduction. They are also vehemently anti-military, yet often violence is used in the streets to get their means. They draw a large power base from the poor and students within Excelsis. * Left Revolutionary Front (PPE, 23 Seats) O: Once regarded as illegal due to the revolts in the past, the Left Revolutionary Front has seen a rise in popularity due to the rising popularity of the Phoenix Front. It seeks the establishment of a National People’s State, wherein the people rule and there is an absence of social class or money. It is anti-monarchy, seeking a position of Chairperson in its place as a true ruler. It is anti-military in some circles, but the loudest members have assembled General Defense Unions for the workers to fight back against the government. It is regarded as very totalitarian and is usually disliked by most social classes, save for those who live in the slums, who continue to either join up with the Phoenix Front militias or a General Defense Union. Military Being a relatively violent nation, Excelsis maintained heavy military forces during the decades leading up to the Post-Phoenix Era.Category:Nations